The Great Hunt/Chapter 46
: Nynaeve al'Meara and the others go to where the Damane are kept. She is dressed as a sul'dam holding an a'dam linked to Seta. With Elayne Trakand and Min Farshaw, Nynaeve sneaks into the room where Egwene al'Vere is being held. Egwene is held by an a'dam and tells the girls she thinks she saw Rand al'Thor. Nynaeve sends a trickle into Egwene's a'dam freeing her. Egwene slips into a spare sul'dam outfit Nynaeve managed to steal. Egwene tells the girls about not being able to move the bracelet when they are held captive. She places Seta's a'dam on the peg previously held by her own. Egwene then reveals that a sul'dam claim about developing an affinity with woman who channel, but this isn't quite correct. Sul'dam can actually channel, taking the example of Seta being leashed with the a'dam. Woman in Seanchan who are collared with an a'dam have the spark born in them. Sul'dam are picked during a feastday in Seanchan, where they put on the a'dam to see if they can feel the other woman. They are then taken away to be trained as sul'dam. Just then Renna walks in. Egwene snatches a pitcher into her stomach and snaps her old a'dam round Renna's throat. Egwene jumps on Renna and makes her feel great pain through the a'dam. Nynaeve pulls Egwene off of Renna. Egwene begins to sob, saying they made her feel pain through the a'dam. The girls leave Renna and Seta with an a'dam round each of their throats in the room while they escape. Min realizes there is nobody on the streets. A Seanchan patrol walks towards the girls. Egwene obliterates them with the One Power, screaming that she won't be collared again. Suddenly fireballs begin soaring down to where they are all standing. The girls all dive out of the way. Nynaeve becomes angry and begins to channel lightning back towards the origin of the fireballs. She hopes Bayle Domon is still waiting for them. : Domon waits at the wharf. Lightning and fireballs begin to light up the sky, some falling close to where Domon is. Domon stops Aedwin Cole from cutting the mooring cable. Fire and earth begins to spray all around Falme. Domon gave his word and won't leave till Nynaeve arrives. : Geofram Bornhald and his Children of the Light under his command wait near Falme. Lightning is ripping the sky. Bornhald sends Jaret Byar away. The Legion begins to walk in a long line of mounted soldiers. : Rand is hiding in an alleyway watching a group of Seanchan approach. He is cut and bleeding from his fight with Turak Aladon. Ingtar Shinowa tells Rand that the Horn of Valere must be saved. Perrin Aybara, Matrim Cauthon and Hurin are at the other end of the alley watching another Seanchan patrol. Rand has a very strong feeling that Egwene is in trouble. Ingtar tells Rand that a man could hold fifty men in the alley, songs have been made about less and suddenly reveals to al'Thor that it was him who let a man inside Fal Dara, and that he did not know what that man intended to do until he shot the arrow. He didn't know either whether it was meant for Rand or the Amyrlin Seat. Ingtar talks about his sturggle as a man who was born to hold the Borderlands against the Shadow, protect the southlanders who don't even believe in Trollocs anymore. He explains that him turning to the Shadow seemed a logical decision to save the Borderlands. "Better the Shadow than oblivion, like Caralain, or Hardan." Rand is shocked, he can't believe what he hears, asks Ingtar to say it plain. With unshed tears in his eyes, Ingtar admits that he wanted to blow the Horn for his own salvation, to wash away his sins so that he can come again to the Light. Ingtar also tells to Rand that whether he is a shepherd or a Lord, he is a better man, as he was never after glory, he was ready to give it up to save a friend. Ingtar remembers of his possible lives revealed to him at the Portal Stone, that as many lives he had lived he never managed to escape from the Shadow. Despite sometimes he held the Horn, he never sounded it. He always tried to escape of what he'd become, but he never actually managed. He always become worse. Ingtar now with dedication tells Rand that there is always a price to pay, there has to be, even for him and he hopes this time he can pay it. It is every man's right to choose when to Sheathe the Sword. Ingtar turns to face the Seanchan by himself to gain time for Rand and the others to escape while they can. Rand relieves him with the burial-words of Shienarans, asks the Light to shine on Ingtar and to be sheltered in the palm of the Creator's hand. "The last embrace of the mother welcome you home." Ingtar is relieved, stands just as when Rand first met him, confident, relaxed, content. Rand takes the others leaving Ingtar to his chosen fate and this time he managed to pay the price. Another Prophecy of the Karaethon Cycle is fulfilled. "Five ride forth, and four return." Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Rand al'Thor *Ingtar Shinowa *Perrin Aybara *Matrim Cauthon *Hurin *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Min Farshaw *Seta Zarbey *Renna Emain *Bayle Domon *Aedwin Cole *Yarin Maeldan *Geofram Bornhald *Jaret Byar Referenced *Turak Aladon *Amyrlin Seat *Padan Fain *Verin Mathwin *Bela (horse) *Galad *Gray Man Groups *Seanchan *Damane *Village Council *Women's Circle *Children of the Light *Darkfriends Places * Falme Referenced * Fal Dara * Borderlands * Blight * Caralain * Hardan * Shayol Ghul * Shienar Items * Horn of Valere